


Exposed Camouflage

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino likes watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction.

  
When it came to cosplaying, Nino would without a doubt point at Sho; earning a red face and a stutter. When it came to the group, yeah, sure, they all have done it at one point – some various times; willingly or not. It _was_ their job.

Nino knows for a fact that Sho likes to cosplay, maybe not openly so, but he has caught Sho in various positions (sometimes situations of which Nino tries to be blind to,) with himself looking at the mirror and 'admiring' his outfit.

At first, Nino didn't think much about the whole ordeal, he'd dismissed it with Sho just being cautious about everything and anything. The couple of times that followed, he thought of it as peculiar. After a couple of times that he caught sight of it later on, he began to actually pay close attention. He was always paying attention to him, had he not, he wouldn't have caught on by now, he thought happily.

They _didn't_ cosplay _that_ much, he thinks with a mischievous glow in his eyes.

-

It was a lie to say that he didn't find him delicious in that maid outfit – the black thigh high skirt and black white laced top that stretched across his slightly muscled chest. To say that this was new, that was also a lie. Sure he found his bandmates attractive; they made a living out of their looks, nothing new. This attraction he felt for Sho was definitely something different than the ones he had for the rest.

Not like he was going to admit it, it would take much more than that, he thinks. The slight movement to his right catches his eyes and he can't help but raise one brow as he notices Sho's head tilting back and forth, it was amusing to say the least.

“Sho-chan, what are you doing?” he asks and Sho blinks momentarily before grinning and lifts up the pair of pink bunny ears. Nino takes in the sight and his eyes flicker to find more of the outfit.

“They say it was necessary for the upcoming episode,” Sho murmurs, a streak of red begins to grown across his cheeks – that, Nino finds it too cute. He raises his brow higher and Sho bites his bottom lip –

“Seriously! I'm not kidding!” Sho defends himself and Nino can't help the grin that escapes him, making Sho huff and grow even more embarrassed, “ Nino! Stop it!” Sho whines then and stomps towards where his shoulder bag is resting.

–

Later that night, once they were done with filming, Sho followed Nino back to his condo with the alluring idea of relaxing with some beers. Nino's eyes glowed with achievement as Sho readily agreed.

Inside Nino's room, there was muffled noise followed by some stuttering and gasps.

“You never said anything!” Sho yelped flushed red. His eyes wide at the admission and Nino snorted before pouncing on him.

-

Later that week, inside the green room, Nino's grin is wide as he takes sight the flushed cheeks, the sweaty bangs and bruised mouth. His hand is displayed on the heaving chest as his other one gripped the bared pale thigh that rested on top of his; while he kneeled between them. Sho's flustered expression is definitely one of his favorite ones, he thinks as he leans over and nips Sho's earlobe earning a hitched breath followed by a bob of those amusing pink bunny ears.

“I think you make one fine ass bunny,” Nino murmurs and Sho lets out a small squeaky noise when Nino's fingers trailed down with fiery lingering touches.

“You always make fun of me,” Sho mumbles with a sigh. Nino removes the hand from Sho's thigh and flicks him on the forehead, Sho's forehead wrinkles at that; raising his eyes to meet those brown honey speckled ones of his bandmate and current molester.

“I'm always going to make fun of you,” Nino assures. Sho grumbles and Nino grins wide, – “How else can I make it obvious to you,” Nino says cheekily before tweaking Sho's bunny ears and pressing their lips together. Sho's red ears perk up.

-

“Are you sure you saw right?” Jun asks a laughing Aiba. Apparently Aiba has caught sight of Nino 'playing' with a 'stuffed pink bunny' and even talked to it. Jun was skeptical about it, but then sighed and decided to dismiss the whole thing.

“Where's Sho-kun?” Ohno asks sleepily, yawning wide and stretching as much as he could standing up.

“He called earlier and said that he would be here soon,” Jun says helpfully, leading Ohno and Aiba down the corridor for the cafeteria.

-

“You're such a tease,” Sho's ragged breath is barely heard and Nino grins more so as he leans over and topples him further into the sofa, the bunny ears slipping down to Sho's forehead making him laugh through his nose and shutting Sho up.


End file.
